Dream within the still night
by Charlotte Eraviel
Summary: Such a wonder why Charlotte can't sleep peacefully after some time. One-shot featuring Charlotte's dream/past that she shared with her mother, Claire Dunois. This might be a tag-along with Where have you been?.


**Hello guys! This is just a random story that came in my mind hehehe. Probably because of my tiredness this whole month. I haven't got a good sleep everyday coz I sleep in late 10pm and wake up at 5am. **

**Anyways I'm just taking a break on Everything is Radiant. :D just thinking for a new plot.**

**Special thanks to Eratas123/vendetta543 for helping me! I love you!**

**Enjoy! This is a one-shot but I think nobody cares :D**

**P.S. I do not OWN IS! Even the Artists!**

It's such a wonder why Charlotte can't sleep properly this night. She just had a training duel with Laura today, and it was not one of those screwing duel they've done before, and they both don't have the word "Lose" in their vocabulary. So it's kinda hard, and nearly wrecked the whole arena. Not to mention that she's already freed from her father's supervisions, so she can have a breathe now.

So why can't she sleep properly tonight?

She turned to his roommate, Ichika Orimura, who is already asleep before 10 o'clock. He said that today is very stressing and tiring, and felt like he's going to collapse, so she understands. Not to mention that he didn't do any of his assignments this week, so he had a hard time completing everything in a day. She turned off the lights on her side and drifted off to sleep.

**(Dream)**

"Mom, I'm home!" the small blonde girl suddenly running inside the house.

"Oh, hi there sweety. How's your schooling today?" said another blonde woman hugging the little kid.

"It's really great mom! I never thought that Hikasa Youko will come to our class and sang for us!" said the small blonde girl, whose name is, Charlotte.

"Wow, she is one of the famous and talented singers in Japan!" said the taller blonde woman whose name is, Claire. "Anyway sweety, are you hungry?"

"Hmm, not yet,…." she said. "

**(Reality)**

"Mmmm, mom…." Charlotte murmurs as she's rolling on her bed, sleeping.

**(Dream)**

"Look mom! The Lavender flower blooms!" Charlotte said as she ran around the flower.

"Oh…" Claire was amazed by it. "It's so beautiful, like you Charlotte"

"Awww…." The little girl blushes.

"Riiiiinggggg!"

"Mom, the phone's ringing"

"I'll be there in a piece, sweety." Claire said and went back in the house.

**(Reality)**

"Mmmm, Mom, please don't leave" Charlotte says as she was sleeping.

"Uhhhmmm" Ichika rolls off his bed as he was waked up by Charlotte's murmurs. "Char, are you alright there?"

No response.

"*Sigh* probably she's dreaming" Ichika said and went back to his sleep.

**(Dream)**

"What? No, you know that I can't leave Charlotte alone!" Claire shouts in the phone.

"_I'm not forcing you to do it, not now. I will give you time to think. This is for your daughter too." _Said the man on the phone.

"Well, you already know my answer! I'd happily live with my daughter in a simple state rather than going with you and leaving her in your cold and unfriendly mansion!" Claire said.

"_I already told you that I'm not forcing you to do it, but you already know the consequences. You are BOUND in the icy grip of Dunois Family. Remember that" _said the man on the phone and cut the line.

"Mom, are you okay? I heard you shouting." Charlotte asked worrying.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that sweetheart. " Claire said wiping her tears. "I promise you that I'll protect you no matter what"

"Mmm, okay mom. I'm going to school now, I'll see you later!" Charlotte said waving her arms to her mother.

"Take care sweetheart!" Claire said waving her arms too with a smile on her face.

She went back and took an album from the cabinet. She opened it and looked in Charlotte's pictures with her. Then tears on her eyes started to flow.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry. But I have to do this. This is the only way I can do for you to have a better life, rather than staying in this place." She wiped her tears but it kept from coming.

**(Reality)**

"Mmmm, Mom…"

**(Dream)**

"Mom, I'm home!" Charlotte said while running inside the house.

"Oh, hi there sweety. How's your schooling today?"

"Total fine again, mom!" Charlotte said.

"Anyway, sweetheart, we're moving in your father's place tomorrow morning" Claire said.

"But mom, I don't want there. Irish don't want me there." Charlotte insisted with a frown.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will be there for you." Claire said with a smile on her face.

"Okay mum." Charlotte said with a frown.

**(Reality)**

"Mmmm, Mom, I don't want to go there, please…"

**(Dream)**

"Ding Dong!"

"Who is this?" Said a voice in a radio in the wall beside the gate.

"This is Claire."

The gate suddenly opened. Charlotte held her mother's arm.

"Thank you." She said and went inside the mansion.

"Welcome home, Claire!" a man approached them, probably, Charlotte's so-called Father, Rafael.

Claire didn't reply, instead, she gave him a This-is-not-my-home look.

He sighed.

"Anyway, let me take you to your room now. Come on." He said.

They made their way to their room, as they we're walking; Charlotte is still holding her mother's arm. Claire just gave her a don't-worry look and she smiles.

"We're here." Rafael said.

"Leave us for a moment please…" Claire requested.

"Alright, I'll see you later"

Claire and Charlotte entered the room. Claire quickly shut the door.

"Mom, I really don't want to be in this place." Charlotte said.

"Don't worry sweety, nobody's gonna hurt you." She said.

"Promise me mom that you will never leave me…"

"I promise that." Claire said. "Go to bed now sweety, I know you're tired."

"Okay…" Charlotte said and went to bed.

**(Few hours later; Experimentation lab)**

"I'm here." Claire said.

"Good, you finally made up your decision" Rafael said.

"Just promise me that you won't bother my daughter after all of this, and you will let us go."

"I promise that." He smirked. "Anyway, let's start"

**(Reality)**

"Mom, please don't leave me…" Charlotte murmurs.

**(Dream)**

"Mom, good morning!" Charlotte said as she wakes up and stretches.

No response.

"Mom?" still no response.

***Knock Knock***

"Come in." Charlotte said.

"Here's your breakfast, little miss. Your mom went out and told me to take care of you for a while. If you need anything, just push the button on the wall behind your bed to call me." A servant said while placing the tray of food on the table near the door. "I'll be leaving now."

"Thank you." She said smiling.

**(Few minutes later)**

"Mom, where are you, I'm so bored in here. I want to go home." Charlotte said as she tossed and turn on her futon.

***GROUND SHAKINGS***

"Mom?" She said while gripping on the bed.

"Mom, I'm scared…"

The shakings stopped. Charlotte let out a sigh and went out of the room and walked around, not knowing where the path she's taking will take her.

"GWAAAHH!" Charlotte tripped off. "Awww, that hurts."

She quickly looked back to see what caused her tripping. Then she saw a staircase downwards the floor.

"Wow! Is this some kind of a secret passage?" she said and went inside it, not knowing if it's safe or not.

"This place is dark, doesn't this have any light in here?" she kept on talking to herself. She never considered herself afraid of anything.

Later a light appeared at the end of the dark place.

"That should be the exit." She said.

She quickly ran towards it, but then she stopped when she saw the end.

"Mom?"

She saw her mother lying of the ground. Rocks scattered all over the place and some of it was on top of her.

"MOM!" she quickly ran towards her mom.

"Mom, wake up mom, please…"

"Ch…ar…l…ott…e" Claire said choppily. Blood are spilled on the ground where she was lying.

"Mom, please! Don't leave me!" Charlotte said crying.

"Lis…ten Char…lott…e, I'm… sorry… for… brea…king… my… promise."

"Mom! Please fight! What will I do if you're not beside me? Please!" Charlotte said crying.

"Good…bye, swee…ty. I… know… that… some…one… will come *cough*… and… take care *cough*… of you." Claire said and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. "Will… Always… Be… There… For… You."

"Mom? NOOOOO!" Charlotte shouted. "MOOOOOOOOOO-"

**(Reality)**

"—OOOOOOOOOM!" Charlotte woke up crying.

"Char? What happened?" Ichika asked as he approached her on her bed.

"Ichika…" she said crying. "I dreamt about my mom. Again."

"Oh, I thought that you're having a nightmare." He sighed in relief. "I thought some kind of spirit is possessing you.

She didn't spoke a word after that. Then she remembered what her mother says in the dream.

"_I know that someone will come and take care of you. Will always be there for you."_ She those words in her ears as she remembers.

"_Could it be that, Ichika is the one that my mom's talking about? But, how could she predict it?"_ Charlotte thought.

"Ummm, Char? Are you alright?" Ichika asked.

"Ah? Yeah, I'm okay." She replied. "Ano… Ichika, can I have a request?"

"What is it?"

"C-can I s-sleep w-with you?" she asked stuttering and with a blush on her face.

"P-ardon?"

"Errr, I'm not sure if I can sleep alone." She said while her face is still flushed. "Umm, never mind if it bothers you much."

But she was surprised of Ichika's response.

"Didn't I tell you that you can depend on me? Of course, I'll keep my words." He said with indignation. "Here, come to the covers"

She went inside the covers. She let out a little squeak and her face was flushed as she lay down beside Ichika.

"Warm, isn't it?" he said smiling.

Charlotte just nodded and she realizes how sleepy she was.

"Good night, Ichika." She said and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Char."

Before closing his eyes, Ichika can't help but stares at Charlotte's cute face, moonlight streaks on her feature, making her face seemed to glow. He just met her not long ago, but he can feel a strong bond between them both.

"I love you, Char." He said wiping the last bead of tears on the edge of her eye and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"_Why I can't say it when she's awake?"_ Ichika thought with disappointment on himself. _"I loved her more than the air. If you would let me choose between breathing and her"_ he also thought, well, that sounds a little bit cheesy, but it's true. And he went back to his suspended rest.

**(The next day)**

"Hmmmmhhhh, Ahhhh" Ichika stretches as he wakes up. "Char?"

No response.

"Probably she's in the shower." He said with a sigh.

Moments have passed Charlotte went out of the shower.

"Oh, good morning Ichika." She greeted, beaming him the best smile she can.

"Are you alright Char?" Ichika asked with confusion on her facial expression.

"Yes, totally fine." She smiled.

"Alright. I'll be taking the shower now." He said and went in the shower.

"_I wonder if what he said last night was true."_ Charlotte thought as she was changing her clothes.

Later Ichika went out of the shower.

"Whew! It's really refreshing!" Ichika said.

"Ano… Ichika…" Charlotte called while sitting on the bed.

"Hmm? What is it?" he said with a confused look.

"About last night…" she said while her face is blushing.

"What's with last night? I thought you're okay now?" he said with his arms on his hips.

"No, not about my dream, about what you said before I sleep… Do you really mean it?"

Ichika froze.

"_What? She was awake that time?" _he thought nervously. _"No turning back now"_

Ichika sighed.

"Yes, I do." He said straight while closing his eyes, waiting for her response.

"Really?" Charlotte asked while having an excited look.

"You heard me." Ichika said and smiled.

Charlotte quickly ran to her and jumped off to him and hugged him.

"Oh, Ichika. I love you too!" She said while having tears of joy.

"Really? I love you Char!" he said while hugging her tightly. "So Char, do you have plans for today?"

"Yeah, I want to go to my mom." Charlotte said.

"To your mom?" he asked with a confused look.

"Yes, to her."

"_Ah, to her mom's grave." _Ichika thought. "Alright, I'll go with you."

"Really? Let's go." She said.

**(Few hours later; Cemetery; in front of Charlotte's Mom's grave)**

"Good afternoon, mom!" Charlotte greeted. "I brought some flowers for you!" she said as she placed the flowers on front of the tombstone.

Charlotte kneeled down in front of her mom's tombstone and prayed. Ichika can't help but do the same thing.

She looked to Ichika and smiled at what he did.

Minutes have passed they stood up and prepared to leave.

"Hey Ichika…" she called.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, I'm a part of your life now and so you are to me." Ichika said smiling at her.

Charlotte blushed. "Will we always be together?" she asked blushing.

"Forever and ever, my love…" he said and hugged her.

**There! I hoped you liked it. Stories like this will also come out in the future days!**

**Anyway I got 3 days left before vacation! YAAY! And I can write again.**

**Don't forget to Read and Review! Comments are widely accepted. I also turned on the anonymous reviews :D**

**Until next time, See ya!**


End file.
